Golden Oldies
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: Just how far back do Kor and Onin really go? A one-shot describing what could have possibly happened to make Onin distrust him so much. Possible spoilers from Jak 2, but probably not. No pairings!


Hmm. Okay, this is going to be a little different from what I've previously written. This is my first one-shot about Kor and Onin, since there don't seem to be too many stories about them on here. This was just a random thought in my head, and I've always wondered how Onin knew Kor was evil. This is what could have happened, so read, review, and tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER: **Gaia is mine. Onin, Kor, Jak, and Daxter belong to Naughty Dog.

* * *

Jak and Daxter were just about to enter Onin's hut in the middle of the Bazaar when a few familiar voices caught their attention.

"Expecting that boy to save us is folly!" Kor was shouting, "At his age, he's no match for the Metal Head Leader!" Jak and Daxter entered the hut, and sensing their presence, Kor turned around.

"Oh!" he gasped, surprised, "Jak! We were just…talking about Samos's plan!"

Pecker took a long look at Kor and translated, "Onin says your voice sounds very familiar. I'll bet you two golden oldies go way, _way _back, huh?"

In that moment, even though Onin couldn't see the nasty look Kor was giving her, she narrowed her eyes herself as she found herself having a flashback to a long time ago…

* * *

Onin had been quite different in her youth. She had never expected to become the wise soothsayer that she was now, but she could feel a change in the air. In her youth, she had always been the one to give advice to her friends to solve their problems. She had sensed their emotions and found ways to calm them down. Never in her life had she encountered a problem of her own. Until she met him.

She had been in Haven Forest with her little sister, Gaia, when it happened. The two of them had been talking and laughing as they explored the vast forest when suddenly, the winds changed. "What's wrong?" Gaia asked.

"Nothing," Onin replied, "I think it's time we left."

"Why? Do you see something?"

Onin shook her head. "I feel something…" she mumbled under her breath, trailing off and watching the previously clear, blue sky turn a purplish-black. Some of the trees became uprooted and crashed to the ground with a loud _bang_, upsetting Gaia. Footsteps pounded across the grass, and when both of them looked up, they spotted a massive Metal Head making its way through the remaining trees. It had large, yellow eyes, a skull gem in the middle of its head, long wings, and a spider-like body. When it spotted the two of them, it grinned. What were they doing in its territory? Mar said that outside the city wasn't safe, so how were these two brave enough to venture into the forest?

"Run!" Onin shouted, taking Gaia's hand in hers and pulling her back towards the shield wall, where they would be safe in a relatively young Haven City. The Metal Head continued to rampage through the forest, trying to catch the two of them as its next meal. But they were very fast.

They were almost to the gate when Onin tripped and fell on a branch. "Onin!" Gaia cried, going back for her, but she shook her head.

"Go on!" she shouted, "I'll meet you back in the city!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just go!"

Gaia didn't feel good about this, but she went anyway, leaving Onin to save herself. However, Gaia didn't get too far. As she was going back through the gate, the Metal Head slashed at her, knocking her off the cliff and leaving her to fall to her death. From where she laid, Onin screamed for her younger sister. She managed to release her foot from the branch and was running again when she felt a searing pain across her throat. She fell to the ground again, clutching her bleeding throat as she coughed up some of the red liquid onto the green grass. She tried to cry out for help, only to find that she couldn't. She needed to get Green Eco fast, or else…she didn't want to think about it.

Still clutching her throat, Onin turned around to face the giant beast, which she assumed was the Metal Head leader himself. She tried to scream, to curse him out, only to have him laugh at her, which made her wonder what was so funny.

The Metal Head leader moved forward and examined the mark on her throat, where her vocal cords were now ruined. "Pity," he started in a low, sinister voice, "You won't be able to tell anyone what you saw. In fact, you won't be able to say anything anymore!"

Onin's eyes widened at the realization that she was now a mute. Tears filled her eyes. Now she couldn't speak anymore. But that was not all.

"Nobody has ever looked me in the eyes, either, and lived," the Metal Head Leader continued, "I don't think you'll miss your sight too much, either." Onin shook her head, but as she was already weak, there was nothing to do but watch as the beast sprayed some irritating substance into her eyes until she couldn't see anymore. She felt her eyes inflate and the world go dark around her. But in that instant, she felt her hearing sharpen in order to compensate for the loss. She could hear the Metal Head moving forward to finish her once and for all, but thanks to the sound of the gate opening next to her, she managed to crawl through, narrowly missing the monster's claws, and she rested in the small room in between gates.

Onin felt tears run down her cheeks, even though she couldn't see them anymore, and she couldn't cry for help, either. _Why me_? She thought to herself. In front of her, the second gate opened, and using her hands to feel her way back into the city, she heard the gate announce, "_It's good to see you still alive_."

The young woman realized that she would have to change her life, to compensate for her inabilities to see or speak. She would have her revenge against that monster who had done this to her and her sister. She decided she would become wise, just like her mother, so that she would anticipate moves like this. Over the next decades, she trained carefully as she learned how to speak with her hands, use all sorts of magic, and gain a small sense of clairvoyance. And yet throughout the years, even with that colorful bird, Pecker, translating away by her side, Onin never forgot the Metal Head leader who had caused her this pain and suffering in the first place. Over the years, she constantly plotted to avenge her sister, even if she died in the process. And that was where Jak entered the picture. He was the only hope left for the city, and she would make sure he won against all forces opposing him.

But as soon as that mysterious man in the blue robe, Kor, came into the picture, she knew he was bad blood. At first, she wasn't sure what it was about him, but as soon as she had heard him speak, she knew. It pained her that she couldn't tell Jak who Kor really was, but she knew he would find out one day. For now, she sensed Kor's evil presence in the hut while Jak took a test in order to find the last piece of Mar's Seal, and she would stall him as long as she could. Jak _would _fulfill his destiny, no matter what.

* * *

So, what did you think? I kinda just wrote this on the spot, so tell me if it wasn't that good (but don't flame!). Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
